Garden of Shadows (A ROTG fanfic)
by TheLemonAlchemist
Summary: It's been 10 years since Jack defeated Pitch, and now Pitch is back with a new plan. With the help of Pitch's niece, it's up to the guardians once more to defeat Pitch, before all their kind is destroyed. (Rated M for future lemon) EveXJack
1. The Call

** Come Little Children**  
**I'll Take Thee Away, Into A Land**  
**Of Enchantment **

"Now I know you are all wondering of why I gathered you here da?" North spoke as he looked around at the other guardians.

"No, we were all wondering where you stash your cookies" Bunny spoke as he rolled his eyes.

"That is not important right now Bunny, we will talk about that some other time" North said as he turned around, Bunny shook his head at his friend

"I got message from Man in Moon" North spoke again turning back to his friends

"Manny? What did he say?" Tooth asked excitedly as she fluttered closer to North.

"He say we have new guardian" He told her happily.

"A new guardian? But it's only been 10 years since we got him" Bunny said thumbing to Jack.

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?" Jack asked walking up to Bunny.

"It means you're annoying enough mate" Bunny said smirking at him.

"Ya whatever, let's not forget who chased pitch back into his shadows" Jack replied smirking back at him. To an outsider, It would be hard to believe that those two were actually friends. Sandy looked up at North before a question mark appeared over his head.

"Why do we need new guardian? Man in Moon says Pitch is back" North told the Sandman, making the room turn quiet.

"Back?" Tooth asked looking frightened.

"Da, and Man in Moon says he is back for vengeance"

"So, well just send him right back" Jack replied confident.

"Just why do we need a new guardian?" Bunny asked

"Man in Moon says Pitch is stronger then last time, and we need help" North told them

"He say that Jack will not be enough this time, we need someone who knows Pitch" he added.

"Someone who knows pitch?" Tooth asked as she began to think, followed by the others, until Sandy began to point up to the sky. Looking up they all saw the moon come into view and smiled.

"Manny! Who is it that knows Pitch?" Tooth asked as the moon's rays hit the floor, causing it to open and a crystal on a pedestal to the light hit the crystal Bunny was still thinking; that is, until a thought hit him.

"Crikey not her, please not her" he spoke as a picture began to form in the crystal.

"Anybody but her, I'll even take a Leprechaun over her" He added, but the crystal only showed what Bunny didn't want to see...Eve Hallows.

"Eve?" Everyone asked, but Jack, who looked at them confused.

"Who's Eve?" He asked as he looked up at the crystal; a cloaked figure, their staff had a spiderweb pattern at the top, and in the middle of that, a Jack-O-Lantern. Before anyone could answer his question, it hit him.

"Halloween?"

"Da, Eve Hallows; an old friend, but a little..."

"Not right for the job? She hates kids!" Bunny spoke as Tooth and Sandy nodded.

"She hates kids?" Jack asked as he looked at North, who after a long pause, answered.

"Da"

"And yet Manny wants to make her a guardian?" Jack laughed as he flew up and landed on the globe

"Hate to say it, but I think the moon has gone off his rocker" he laughed

"Jack don't say that" Tooth said flying over to him.

"Da, she might hate children, but Eve knows Pitch best, and that is why Man in Moon chose her." North told him.

"She's his niece after all" Bunny added shaking his head.

"His niece?!" Jack asked shocked as everyone nodded, Sandy making a thumbs up .

"Sandy is right, Eve might be a bit...Different, but she can be good...Sometimes" Tooth spoke.

"Well that is that! I will tell Eve to come here!" North said as he pushed a couple of buttons and smiled.

"The signal is sent"

"Wait, she get's a signal, and I get thrown into a sack?" Jack asked jumping off the globe.

"Trust me mate, you don't want to get on Eve's bad side; she's just as good as her uncle when it comes to nightmares" Bunny said, the look on his face saying that perhaps he had crosses Eve's line once. Jack nodded but still wondered what this Eve Hallows was really like, and if he really wanted to even know.

* * *

"How is this my mistress?" Ripper asked as he held up a bloody severed head.

"Perfect! Just the right amount of gore!" Eve spoke happily to her helper as she patted his cheek bone and smiled, the skeleton smiled back before turning to leave his mistresses office. Eve glanced out her window at all the commotion downstairs. Skeletons were running around pouring blood on limbs and heads, ghosts were practicing their scares on dummies, witches flew by dropping ingredients in their latest brew. Vampires, werewolves, mummies, zombies, and any other type of monster, walked about practicing new things to scare the children with this Halloween. This was her mansion, her castle, her world; for she was Eve Hallows, or Halloween as most people knew her as. A knock on her door though drew her attention away from the window, and a voice was soon heard.

"My lady, I have important news" Eve knew the voice was that of Hilda, her most trusted helper, and loyal friend.

"Come on in Hilda" Eve spoke as she sat on her plush black couch, only a few seconds passed before the elderly witch was standing in front of the young maiden.

"What has got you in such a tizzy Hilda, I've never seen you so riled up" Eve spoke as she looked at the witch who seemed like she could not stand still.

"I have news my lady, and I'm not quite sure how to tell it" she told her, Eve laughed lightly before telling the witch to just tell her.

"It's North my lady, he has requested to see you"

"North? Wants to see me? Whatever for?" Eve asked, curiously written all over her face; She had met North on numerous occasions, after all she was only 164 years younger then him, and their holidays was not even 2 months apart...But why on Earth would he suddenly call to see her? After all, not many people wanted to just have Eve pay them a visit.

"I'm not sure my lady, he just requested that you come to the North Pole and see him" Hilda spoke, finally calming some. Eve looked out at the helpers downstairs once more; it was 2 months before October, but she figured production wouldn't slow even if she was away for a bit.

"Very well, I guess it can't be helped; Hilda I'll leave you and Fang in charge while I am away" Eve spoke as she rose from her seat and grabbed her staff.

"Yes my lady" Hilda said as they walked out of Eve's office; Eve tapped her staff on the ground twice causing her helpers to stop what they were doing and turn around.

"I am off to the North Pole; an old friend wants to see me, I'm not sure how long I will be gone, but until I return Hilda and Fang are in charge, understood?" Eve spoke her announcement as a chorus of "Yes Ma'am" was heard. Smiling Eve stepped down the stairs and when her boots touched the ground, two paws hugged her.

"I know boy, but I will be back as soon as I can; Hilda will take good care of you, and you have my permission to eat anyone that gets out of line, ok."Eve spoke as she turned in the werewolf's grip and hugged him back; a whimper was heard, but he soon let go of his master.

"Well Hilda, I'm off" She nodded to the old witch; kissed Fang's snout and with a tap of her staff a portal to the outside opened for her to pass through.

* * *

"So what is this Eve like?" Jack asked Bunny as they watched North order his Yeti's around.

"To tell you the truth mate; not many people know much about Eve, she keeps a lot to herself. But she's one scary chick if you make her mad." Bunny told him

"I guess that's kind of expected from Halloween" Jack nodded.

"She's also a flirt so watch out" Bunny told him, Jack laughed and looked at his friend who...was blushing? No that had to be a trick on the light...Right?

"Ok, a flirt and scary, but I bet she looks like one of those ugly old hags huh?" Jack laughed, before Bunny could answer Tooth joined in.

"And she really doesn't care for rules"

"Who does?" Jack said smiling as Sandy giggled.

"I'm glad you're looking forward to meeting her" Bunny said rolling his eyes and looking to the side. But before Jack could reply; one of North's yeti's made a noise and then North's voice rang out.

"She's here!" He announced smiling, the rest of the guardians soon gathered around North as two Yeti's approached them, the same cloaked figure from the crystal walking between.

"Eve, it's good to see you da?" North asked as he leaned down and hugged the figure, bringing them up and off the ground in his grasp.

"It's good to see you too North, I see the belly is still jolly" The female spoke after being put down.

"As jolly as ever" North laughed as he patted his belly.

"Sandy" Eve said as she crouched down and brought the sandman into a tight hug, a smile appearing on his face and above his head.

"Tooth, good to see you again" Eve spoke as Tooth and them exchanged a quick hug.

"And Bunny, hows it going mate?" She asked as the reached up and began scratching behind his ear; causing a low hum to come from him, as his eyes closed, and a smile appeared on his face. The others laughed at their friend's reaction, especially Jack, who had not seen this side of the laughter Bunny quickly shot up and away from Eve's touch; another laugh filled the silence, this time, from Eve.

"Still shy as ever I see" She shook her head, her hood still pulled over her face; but soon the hooded female turned to Jack.

"My my, and who might this cutie be?" She asked as she walked around the boy.

"Jack Frost" Jack spoke as she came in front of him again.

"The Jack Frost? I have heard of you, it's nice to finally meet you in person" She spoke, a smile coming across Jack's face.

"You've actually heard of him?" Bunny asked, causing Jack to send a glare towards him.

"Of course, after all he defeated my uncle" Eve told him.

"That is part of why we call you Eve" North spoke up, Eve turned to look at him confused.

"Man in Moon says Pitch is back, and we need person who knows him best...You"He added

"Me?...As in just my help? Or do you actually expect me to become one of you guys?" Eve asked her friend, surely he was not asking her to become a guardian.

"I told you she was not Guardian material" Bunny stated

"I agree with the Rabbit, I'm no guardian" Eve said leaning against the wall.

"But we need you Eve" North told her as he paused, and added as a last ditch effort.

"The children need you"

"Ha! Children? It's my job to scare them, give them nightmares that last weeks, and you want me to help them?" Eve laughed as she pushed off the wall.

"Listen, I'm a bit different then you guys ok; If children don't believe in me it isn't a big deal, adults get a big kick out of me too. Because I have become simple things, I am skeletons, I am bats and spiders, I'm vampire and werewolves, I'm death and gore, I am ever lasting" Eve told them

"This has no concern to me, so I bid thee a good day sir" She added as she bowed and turned to leave, but was stopped by a voice.

_"It is not children who are in danger Eve, but people like us"_

"What?" Tooth asked as they all looked up, knowing just who that voice belonged to.

"Man in Moon, what do you mean?" North asked

_"Pitch is not targeting the children; his goal, it to turn all of us dark, like him"_

"What?" Eve asked shocked, would her uncle seriously go to such links?

_"Eve is the only one who will know how to defeat Pitch; you must stay Eve, for us, for your own kind."_

Eve rolled it all around in her mind, her uncle was turning her kind dark? It sounded like something he would try...But...No, she couldn't allow it; darkness was her realm, it was not his call to give her realm to others.

"Fine...I'll stay" She finally spoke and was soon hugged by North

"I knew you would"

"Only cause it isn't my uncle's place to give away my domain, darkness is mine, I simply don't want to share" Eve state crossing her arms

"She can also be childish" Bunny whispered to Jack

"I heard that Bunny" Eve said as Bunny stiffened and looked at her. She shook her head and snapped her fingers, her coat began disappearing while she spoke.

"But I'm still not becoming a guardian" she finished just as her coat fully disappeared to reveal herself. Jack's eyes went wide...That is Eve?...She is Halloween?

To be continued...✍


	2. Visit to Uncle

** Come Little Children**  
**The time's come to play,**  
**Here in my garden of shadows **

Eve's coat fully disappeared to reveal herself; her neck adorned with a black choker that had silver jewels on it, attach to her choker were 5 strips of gray fabric that hung down to her waist, as pieces lay horizontal in between the strips in a spider web pattern. Her shirt was black and orange, a skull and cross bones in the middle, one sleeve was cut, only held together by a strap, while the other side was a thick spaghetti black short shorts came to her upper thigh while a chain hung from one side. Fishnets covered her legs and part of her arms due to fishnet stockings, and gloves; her boots torn in a very jagged fashion up to her knee, and her hair was a spiky bob, with two long parts in the front that was colored orange along with some of her bangs, while the rest was black. All a perfect addition to her bright orange eyes. Oh yes, Eve was not at all what Jack had expected Halloween to look like.

"I take it he didn't know what I looked like" Eve said thumbing over to a still wide-eyed Jack. Sandy and the other shook their head causing Eve to laugh.

"Like what you see?" She asked; her finger placed gently under Jack's chin as she closed his mouth, a smirk soon forming on his lips.

"At least he's not like you when we first met Bunny" Eve spoke as she smirked at Bunny.

"You were as shy as could be" She added as Bunny began denying it all.

"So, let's get down to business" Eve stated as she began walking around.

"Da, first we must find how Pitch is changing people like us"

"The last time he tired we thought he killed Sandy" Jack spoke

"Hmmm, so that means he's found a way to influence people" Eve added as she began to think, now if only she could figure out how he's influencing them.

_"He is starting out with those he can influence with words, until he can find another way"_ Manny told them.

"So he has people that have darkness to them" Bunny stated as Eve nodded.

"Which means he probably has Piero" She added, as a few groaned.

"Who's Piero?" Jack asked.

"April fool" North told him.

"He's played some bad tricks so it's no wonder he is on Pitch's side" Tooth added, Sandy nodding beside her.

"He's also probably already got Muertos as well" Eve sighed, thinking of another long time friend of hers.

"Those are only two who Pitch could get" North stated as they all agreed.

"The only two besides her" Bunny added thumbing to Eve

"That is true, Pitch will expect you to be on his side" Tooth told Eve before Eve started to laugh.

"He's gone off his rocker if he thinks I'll join him; call me selfish if you want, but I don't share"

"But you can spy, can't you?" Jack spoke, all eyes turned to him in confusion.

"Think about it; she's his niece, and Halloween, he's gonna want her on his team...So we use her as a double agent" Jack added, smiling at his proposition.

"That could be dangerous though, what if Pitch found ou-" Tooth started but was stopped by Eve.

"Actually, that's a really good idea...Pitch knows I'm not a goody goody like you guys, so he wouldn't even think of me fighting against him" Eve stated smiling at Jack.

"Well well what do you know, cute, and smart" Eve laughed as she tapped her staff on the ground causing a black hole to open near her.

"Where are you going?" North asked as Eve turned.

"To pay my uncle a little visit; don't worry, I'll be back" She smiled before walking through the portal.

* * *

It wasn't that hard to find her uncle; seeing how she knew he would be in his same hideout underground, but she was still unsure if North was right about those being the only two he could get. She summoned her Cumulus and quickly made her way further into her uncle's domain; she listened closely, for any noise or voice, and soon began to hear just that.

"So just how are we going to get the others?" She heard a familiar voice say.

"Patience young fool we will have them all yet" Her uncle replied.

"That's what you keep saying, you know if you ask me Muertos, I think the bogeyman has lost his scare" The first voice spoke again; Eve floated high above, out of view as she continued to listen.

"I would watch what I say if I were you fool, or I will show you what fear and misery is" her uncle replied; she could hear the anger clear in his voice, she had to suppress a giggle at that fact, it was always funny to see her uncle get so mad over little things...But then again Piero could do that to just about anyone.

"We have...company" A much deeper voice rang out; causing Eve to sigh, of course Muertos would know she was here.

"My my, Eve, is that you?" He uncle called out; letting out another sigh, she began to float down and towards the voices, actually happy that North had been right.

"Ya, It's me Pitch" She spoke as she came into view.

"It's so good to see you, have you come to join us?" He asked smiling that dark smile she knew all to well from when she was young.

"Sorry Unc, but I'm a neutral party in this" She told him as she leaned back on her cloud. Piero quickly pranced over to the girl and leaned on the cloud as well.

"Aww come on Eve; come to the dark side, it's more fun" He told her smiling; Eve tapped her staff playfully on the boy's head and laughed.

"I am the dark side, you don't have to tell me how fun it is"

"Then it should be easy for you to join us" her uncle spoke again.

"Sorry, I can't say I fully agree or disagree with what you're doing, so I'll sit back and watch"

"Do you not want to get rid of the others? Perhaps make them appreciate you more?"  
Muertos asked? His hooded frame turning to the young girl.

"Not really, I don't care if they like me or not, it doesn't bother me. Besides it's not my kind that I have a bone to pick with" Eve shrugged as Piero looked back at Pitch.

"You want me to make her say yes?" He asked before turning back to Eve and smiling while waving his staff around. Eve rose an eyebrow at the young male before smirking.

"You forget sweety" she spoke, placing a finger under Piero's chin and bringing his face closer.

"My uncle is not the only one who can bring nightmares to life, so I would put that thing away if I were you" she finished, a dark giggle escaping her lips at the look on his face.

"No Piero, if she wants to join, we will have to wait until she joins; she's one of the most stubborn people after all" Pitch spoke as he turned to his globe.

"Awwwww you know me so well" Eve acted as she placed her hand on he chest and looked like she was about to cry from happiness. Her uncle only rolled his eyes at her drama

"Besides, we have a bigger one to catch" Pitch stated, as he looked at his globe again.

"Bigger then Moi?" Eve started as she floated over to Pitch, being followed by the others.

"Who is bigger then Moi? Wait are we talking size wise? Cause in that cause it's Muertos; which reminds me, ¿Cómo has estado?" She asked smiling at her friend who simply nodded.

"Why should we tell you? You're not part of the group" Piero stated as he jumped onto the globe.

"No, but I am also a neutral party, so there is no harm in telling me as well" She smiled

"Besides, it might make me interested in joining" She added.

"There, do you know who lives there Eve?" Pitch asked as he pointed to a spot on the globe, one light lit brightly; on first glance she didn't think anything of it, until she looked closer.

"Cupid?" She asked, a laugh following.

"No offense Unc, but you gotta be mad to go up against him, you know how he get's when he's mad" She said, he nodded the whole time.

"I know, I know, of course if you joined us, it would be easier" Pitch told her, Eve quickly shook her head.

"No thanks, I'm definitely staying out of that one" She stated as she put her hands in front of her.

"I'll just leave you three to your madness, good luck Unc" she added smiling before she flew off. She knew she needed to get back, because now she understood how her uncle was going to pull this off; they all knew there was no better person to influence people, then Cupid himself.  
To be continued...  
✍

* * *

**Piero belongs to Bane-Shadows from Devaintart**


	3. Dear Friend

** Follow sweet Children**

**I'll show thee the way, through all the pain**

**and the sorrows **

Crossing through the portal again, Eve was soon greeted by the guardians.

"What did Pitch say?" North asked first

"Is it true, is he really after us all?" Tooth asked next, Sandy had a question mark above his head as Bunny and Jack also waited for Eve's answers.

"Hate to say it, but ya, he is after us all. And he does have Piero and Muertos already" Eve stated as the other began to look determined.

"We must stop him!" North spoke, as he began to walk to the door.

"And just how are we going to do that mate?" Bunny asked

"We'll have to think of something on the way, I know what Pitch's next move is" Eve told them as she made her way to the door as well.

"He actually told you his plan? You must be better then I thought" Jack laughed.

"I can be quite the actress" Eve told him brushing her hair back in a dramatic fashion.

"So where Pitch going?" North asked

"Cupid" she replied

"So he's planning on using a baby to turn us dark?" Jack asked while he walked behind the others as they made their way out of the room.

"Cupid's not a baby...Though he can act like one" Bunny told him making Eve laugh.

"It's true, Cupid can act like a baby if he doesn't get his way, but he's got a good heart" Eve told Jack.

"He another friend of yours?" He asked her as she nodded.

"Cupid was there for me...When I needed someone the most, so ya, he's a good friend" Eve said as they all made their way outside.

"Now we all ride in sleigh!" North announced while the sleigh was brought out, Eve and Jack laughed at his enthusiasm, North was always so excited when it came to his sleigh.

"Everyone get in!" He told them all as he bounded into the sleigh and waited for the others.

"Ladies first" Jack smiled and motioned for Eve to get in.

"Aww what a gentleman" Eve smiled back and got in, Jack ,Tooth, and Sandy soon following.

"Come on Bunny you too" North said as Bunnymund looked a little frightened

"I still think my tunnels would be safer then this mate" He replied, his voice a bit shaky.

"Bunny, Cupid's castle is in the sky, how are your tunnels gotta reach that?" Eve asked looking at him, he quickly sent her a glare but climbed in.

"Do you want me to hold your hand?" Eve asked giggling a bit as the sleigh took off.

"Oh go cram an egg in it Hallows" He snapped back making her laugh while she shook her head.

"Always so mean to a lady" She sighed as she sat back, out of the corner of her eye she saw Bunny holding on for dear life, she looked over to Jack who sat beside her and whispered.

"Is he always like that?"

"Ya pretty much" He told her as they both peaked over at Bunny and laughed lightly.

"Ok everyone hang on! Next stop! Cupid's castle!" North announced as he shook the snow globe and threw it, soon they were all spiraling through the portal. Eve was used to her portals but North's, were a bit different, they made you even more nauseous. Which is why she was very glad when they came out of it.

"I hate that" Bunny spoke as he looked a bit dizzy.

"I'll agree with you there mate" Eve told him as she held her head, she swore her eyeballs were rolling.

"Are you ok?" Jack asked looking at her, she quickly nodded and smiled.

"Just not used to others portals" she replied.

"There it is!" North announced as everyone looked forward to gaze at the grand castle that sat atop a fluffy cloud. The castle was huge, mostly white, with pinkish red roofs, and light pink trim. The front entrance had a large pink door that had a heart with wings above it. But what caught most eyes was not the colors; but the little angels flying around, and the hearts that flew out of one window.

"Whoa" Jack said in amazement as he looked around; the sleigh soon landed on the cloud and everyone got off.

"Welcome to love central" Eve smile as she looked at the stunned Jack. The other began walking up to the door soon followed by Eve and Jack.

"So I was wondering...You're really flirty with Bunny, did you two have something like-" Jack started as they walked; letting the other get a distance between them, Eve laughed as she shook her head.

"No no Bunny and I never were a thing, I just flirt with him cause he get's so flustered" She told him as he

"Ahhhh'd"

"Why? Are you jealous?" She smirked as a shade of blue raced across his cheeks.

"No, why would I be jealous?" he asked as they stopped behind the others. Suddenly the door flew open and a very joyous looking male hovered at it's entrance.

"North! Sandy! Bunny! Tooth! It's so good to see you again!" He said excitedly as he raced around and hugged everyone, Bunny tried to get out of his grip but Cupid held him tight.

"What brings you here?" He asked as he looked at them.

"We have something important to tell you" Eve spoke, causing Cupid's eyes to go wide; she had been standing behind North so her friend had not even seen her.

"Evey? Is that you sweety?" Cupid asked as he flew around the others until he was to the back in front of Eve.

"It's been a long time Cupid" Eve smiled as she was soon tackled to the ground

"Oh my God I haven't seen you in years! How have you been?! Do you have a boyfriend? Oh you are so grown up!" He ranted as she cuddled the young girl, a light pink spreading across her face; she was used to Cupid's antics, but they still were a little too...Affectionate sometimes.

"I've been good, I know I'm sorry I haven't been visiting much" She told him as he got up and helped her.

"It's ok sweety, I am just glad to see you now" He smiled before his face became surprised as he looked over at Jack.

"Oh this must be your boyfriend" He said as he flew over to him.

"W-what?! N-No you got it all wrong Cupid" Eve tried to explained, mentally wondering why she was having trouble talking correctly.

"Oh? But you never answered by question about having a boyfriend, and he seems like your type, I just assumed." Cupid said making a innocent face as he looked at Eve's lightly blushing one as she shook her head.

"You know what they say about assuming" she told him as he raced over and quickly put a finger over her lips.

"Now now young lady do not finish that sentence" He told her with a stern look, she brushed his hand away and spoke once more.

"That's Jack Frost, you know, the guy that stopped my uncle last time" Cupid's eyes went wide as he raced back to Jack and hugged him as well.

"It's so good to finally meet you Jack" he smiled...His smile soon flattened though as Eve's words finally sunk him

"Last time? You mean...He's back?" He asked as he let Jack go.

"Da, that's why we came to you" North said as Cupid nodded.

"Let's go inside" he told them all as he flew past them and into the castle. The castle was even more grand on the inside, and filled with even more little angels.

"No no that one goes to Washington" Cupid stopped one little angel with a heart that had "California" on it.

"This way" he told them as he flew past different rooms; Jack looked through the different windows at angels making arrows in one, angels mixing liquids in another and then to their right was a large room filled with angels sewing hearts back together before loading them on a machine that shot them out of the window and back to Earth. Everyone followed Cupid into what they guessed was his office as he sat on the edge of his desk, legs crossed, and hands on his knee.

"Tell me everything" He told them.

"Pitch is back" Tooth started

"He is after us this time" North added

"What? he's after holidays and things?" Cupid gasped as he looked horrified

"And he's already got two" Bunny told him as everyone nodded.

"Who?" Cupid asked

"Piero and Muertos" Eve told him as he rolled his eyes

"I should have known those two would join him" he replied before asking

"So what exactly is his plan?"

"He wants to turn us, like him" North spoke

"Like him?" Cupid asked

"Dark and evil" Jack answered

"Ha! He will have trouble with me, I couldn't hate anyone" He told them as he laughed

"I hope you're right" Eve sighed as Cupid stopped and looked at the worry in her eyes.

"Dear?"

"He's going to come after you; he wants your powers, to influence the rest of us" She told him

"Don't you worry your sweet little head dear, he could never do that, even with Piero and Muertos" Cupid replied as he kissed her head.

"Now, who wants something to eat?" Cupid said smiling as he opened the door and flew out, the others followed behind, slightly unsure of the angel's perky attitude after what was just said. Eve was the last to leave, but did not follow the others; instead she made her way over to one of the rooms to greet another old friend.

"Hey Prem" Eve smiled at one of the small angels who worked sewing up a heart.

"Eve, it's good to see you" he smiled as he hugged her after he finished sewing.

"It's good to see you too"

"How is the heart?" He asked pointing to her chest, she just shook her head as the angel's smile fell.

"It time Eve, don't worry" he told her before he looked at the hearts.

"Wanna help? You can load some hearts into the machine" Eve laughed but nodded as she began helping the angels

* * *

As everyone followed Cupid, Jack looked back to find Eve, but saw her nowhere.

"Um..." he started as Cupid looked back.

"Oh don't worry, she probably wondered into the BH room to see Prem" Cupid told him as he grabbed a basket and began offering cookies to the others.

"BH room?" Jack asked Cupid when he offered him a cookie.

"Broken Heart room" Cupid replied while he sat the basket down.

"Why would she go into that room?" He asked

"Oh...It's a long story that Eve wouldn't want me to tell" Cupid said as he floated above

"Wait wait, are you saying someone used to actually be with Eve?" Bunny asked almost choking on his cookie.  
Cupid simply nodded, knowing that Eve would have his head just for telling that much.

"Awww the poor thing" Tooth said looking sad.

"I'm not surprised it didn't work out, I mean Eve is...Well..Eve" Bunny said as Cupid quickly flew in front of him.

"Eve is a beautiful young lady that has a lot to offer, don't you dare disrespect her in my presents" He told him, a serious look on his face that frightened Bunny a bit as he simply nodded. Jack couldn't help but laugh, but looked back at the door that had a broken heart on it; now he realized what Eve had meant when she said that Cupid was there for her when she needed someone the most, but he wondered just what happened to Eve, was it in her past life? Or had it been since she became Halloween? All thoughts were soon cut short as a loud bang rang through the castle as it shook.

"Pitch!" North stated as Eve came running over to them.

"We have to get everyone out of here" She told them as Cupid shook his head.

"You are the only ones who need to leave sweety, we can handle this"

"No, we're staying, there's no way you can take those guys on your own" Jack spoke as Eve nodded.

"Yes I can, listen, we need you safe just encase something happens" Cupid said as he began to round up the angels, who had bows drawn.

"Hide in the back room, and when you get the opportunity, leave"Cupid told them as he smiled at Eve and blew a kiss. Another loud boom rang through the air as the door came crashing down; while the smoke moved around, Jack grabbed Eve's hand as they all ran to the back room and watched. Cupid had gotten his bow ready as well and as soon as the smoke cleared, they all opened fire; but a wall of black roses shielded the intruders from the arrows.

"Thank you Muertos" Pitch said nodding to the cloaked man.

"I'm surprised at you Cupid, I thought you were the guardian of love, what kind of welcoming was that?" Pitch asked as he reached down and picked up an arrow.

"The welcoming you get when you bust through my front door, you know, a simple knock would have suffice" Cupid replied a determined look on his face.

"I do apologize then, you see old friend, I have a proposition for you" Pitch spoke as he advanced towards Cupid.

"What makes you think I would agree to anything you ask?" Cupid asked

"Think about it, you could be part of a new world, one with less work for you" Pitch told him

"I quite like my job, so I'm going to stop you there, and decline" Cupid told him as Pitch stopped and sighed

"I hate to hear that, I really had hoped it wouldn't come to this...Piero" Piero rolled his eyes at being ordered around again; but tossed two of the colored balls that hung on his belt, in the air, and created a smoke screen. All was a panic as the angels flew around shooting everywhere hoping to hit, but it was a sudden scream that made everything stand still. When the blue and red haze began to clear the scene in front of them all horrified them; there stood Pitch smiling, and Cupid, with a black arrow stuck in his chest.

"You're not the only one that can change things, but with you on my side, we can take over them all" Pitch spoke as Cupid fell to his knees; Eve wanted to scream, she wanted to run to her friend, but North held onto her, as Jack covered her mouth. Cupid was in pain, it was easy to tell, and that alone hurt Eve; but what frightened her was when his appearance began to change. His red and pink shoes soon taking on a darker shade; followed by his pants, then shirt, and lastly his hair. His expression slowly dulled, before he stood up and smiled an evil smile; Pitch smiled right back before he turned to the others.

"And now the last piece is in place, come friend, we have much to do" And with that they all walked out, followed by all the little angels who's wings had now been turned black. When they felt the coast was clear they let go of Eve; who quickly ran out of the room and looked out of the huge hole that was once the door.

"This is bad people" Bunny spoke as Sandy made a broken heart appear above his head.

"You said it mate, with Cupid on his side, Pitch is even stronger"

"We should have helped him!" Jack stated

"When it come to Cupid; we would have just been in way" North said before Tooth added

"Besides Jack, what if Pitch would have gotten us too?"

"So it was better that we just hid like little kids? Give me a break!" Jack spoke, anger clear in his voice, but it was Eve's voice that rang out next.

"No, their right"

"What?" Jack asked shocked

"Pitch didn't get us, and I swear if it's the last thing I do" She started before she turned to the others, one of Cupid's arrows clutched firmly in her hand.

"I will stop my uncle"

To be continued...

* * *

**Piero belongs to Bane-Shadows on Deviantart**


	4. Bitter past, desolate future

**Weep not poor children  
For life is this way  
Murdering beauty and passions **

"How are you going to do that?" Jack asked as Eve turned and began walking to one of the rooms.

"I will figure something out, after all isn't that why Manny called me here? Because I know Pitch best?" Eve asked as everyone followed her into the room, she began looking through the different bottles and vials that lined the shelves.

"What do you need in here?" North asked as Eve continued to rummage through the shelves.

"I can't get to Pitch with Piero and Muertos in the way" She told him before smiling as she found the bottles she was looking for.

"So I need to distract them" She said as she held up the bottle for everyone to see  
"Happiness", "Laughter", and "Love" written across the fronts.

"No offense Shelia, but do you even know where Pitch is going?" Bunny asked as Eve thought for a moment.

"Most likely to the W.A.F.E" She replied

"W.A.F.E?" Jack asked, clearly confused.

"The elemental mothers, Water, Air, Fire, and Earth...W.A.F.E" She explained

"If he had them in his powers he would be one step closer to Father sun, and if he gets him..." She spoke, trailing off at the end.

"We would be thrown back into the dark ages" Tooth finished as Eve nodded.

"Then why are we still standing here? Listen even if that potion, whatever doesn't work; I'll distract the henchmen, you just go after Pitch" Jack told Eve, a confident smile on his face, Eve couldn't help but smile back and nod.

"I will"

"Well then! What we waiting for?!" North boomed as he laughed

"Everyone back in sleigh! We go to W.A.F.E!" he added before he exited the room, followed by Bunny, Tooth, and Sandy...Once again leaving Jack and Eve alone.

"You can do it, don't worry, I'll be right by your side" Jack told her as Eve began smiling again; what was it about this boy? She had only known him for a short amount of time and yet already, she felt like she...No! She had to get a grip on herself, she knew what happened last time she began feeling this way, she was not about to make the same mistake.

"Hey! Are you two coming or what?" Bunny called and snapped Eve out of her thoughts, just in time for Jack to grab her hand and jog them over to the sleigh. Tooth and North looked at their joined hands and shared a quick laugh as Sandy made a heart above his head, causing Tooth to smile and nod in his direction. Once everyone was loaded up once more, even an very unwilling Bunny; North threw the snow globe and they were off to W.A.F.E! Now W.A.F.E was a little town empty of humans but filled with sprites of every element, along with having 4 different environments in one area. There was a forest, that connected to a beach, that had a volcano, and it was always windy...Only in W.A.F.E would these things work in harmony. As the sleigh touched down yet again, they were all quickly greeted and questioned by the sprites.

"We have very important news for mothers" North told them but they just shook their heads; it was true that you had to have a very VERY good reason in order to disturb the mothers, for if one of them stayed away from their post for too long, it could mean disaster.

"Pitch is coming here, we need to warn them" Tooth tried, but still they shook their heads. Eve began to get slightly annoyed at the little things, and decided to give them a sneak peak of what they could expect, if they did not warn the mothers.

"Very well, you guys asked for this" She spoke as she raised her staff and struck the ground harshly; all seemed fine, until everyone noticed the black haze that began to rise up from the ground and engulf them. The darkness was so thick, you couldn't see anything; sight was no longer even needed.

"If this is what you want, then you can continue to say no, but if you ever want to see the light of day again I highly suggest you tell the mothers. My uncle will not be as favorable as I" She told them; many high pitched noises were heard while Eve smiled and called back in the darkness, once it was clear enough, the sprites took off towards the palace.

"Did you have to go to such lengths?" Tooth asked as Eve shrugged

"It got the point across"

"I told you could be scary mate" Bunny told Jack as he rolled his eyes.

"Awww you think I'm scary? Thank you!" Eve said smiling as Bunny shook his head while Jack laughed.

"Hey I kinda have to be, I'm Halloween after all, fear has always been part of my holiday" Eve told them

"Is that why Pitch is after you too?" Jack asked as Eve nodded.

"My uncle and I have always had a pack on my holiday, I help spread word of the Bogeyman...And in return he amps up the fear on Halloween"

"Hang on hang on, if he is still being acknowledged, then why is he doing all this?" Bunny asked as Eve shook her head.

"I guess one day a year wasn't good enough or something, my uncle has thing whole "Has to have power" thing about him"

"We noticed" Bunny, Jack, North, and Tooth said together as Sandy nodded.

"Don't you ever get tired of scaring people though?" Jack asked causing Eve to laugh.

"That is like asking you if you ever get tired of snow Jack, It's kinda impossible for me"

"But, ok, scaring people is one thing, but why do you hate humans?" Jack asked as everyone leaned in, making it totally obvious that they too were curious.

"It's a long story" She told them when suddenly they head a laugh from no where.

"A long story indeed, but I would just love to tell it"

"Pitch!" North said as they all looked around.

"Eve, my little nightmare, I would never have thought you would betray me like this" Pitch said suddenly appearing in front of them on a nightmare, Piero and Muertos by his side.

"I am not the one who is doing the betraying uncle" Eve stated as she faced Pitch

"Are you implying that I betrayed you? I am not standing beside the guardians"

"You are giving my domain to anyone without my permission; you might rule over fear uncle, but I rule over darkness"

"So you would go behind my back, just to defeat me?" He asked, a disgusted tone in his voice

"If that is what it takes; I gave you space in my holiday, I spread your name everywhere, I made kids check under their beds for years, and this is how you repay me?" Eve spoke as she began to walk towards Pitch.

"On your holiday; one day a year, what is one day when you can have eternity my dear Eve?"

"One day is enough for me"

"Well it isn't enough for me! And you say you hate humans, you said you hated humans so much, that you wanted nothing more then to see them all gone!" He spoke, making Eve stop in her tracks.

"What?" North asked as Pitched looked at them, then back at Eve.

"She never told you?"

"Eve?" Jack asked as Eve stayed quiet, her head beginning to hang

"My my, some friend you are my dear. Would you like to hear a story guardians? Of how little Eve came to be?" Pitch began before adding

"Long long ago, there lived a little girl named Eve; Eve was the daughter of a witch, and because of that, everyone thought she was evil."

"Shut up" Eve whispered

"She lived her whole life alone, no one to play with, no one to talk to"

"Shut up"

"Until she was 17, then little Eve made friends...Or at least, that's what she thought they were. They dared little Eve to go in a scary haunted house; and when she did, they locked her in it, and little Eve died of fright that night"

"Just shut up" Eve spoke a little louder, as all the guardians kept listening to Pitch's story

"And then Eve was reborn; as what she is today, but she was still alone, because no one could see her. Until...One day"

"Shut up, shut up" Eve stated as she gripped her staff tighter, the memories she worked so hard to forget beginning to come back.

"One day she met a boy her age...That could see her; Oh Eve was so happy, they talked and laughed and got to know each other more and more everyday. You see...Eve always had a dream to get married and have a family...And he promised her just that"

"Please, just stop" Eve pleaded, tears rimming her eyes.

"But on the day they were suppose to get married, he never showed up; she soon found out that he ran off with another girl..A human girl, and his reason was..."Because how could I ever, love somebody like you?""

"SHUT UP!" Eve finally snapped as she slammed her staff on the ground, the bat wing tattoos taking form as they ripped through her shirt.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" she yelled as she lunged towards Pitch, who easily dodged.

"That's it! That hate! Feed off of it!" He told her as she lunged at him again, hitting him and knocking him off of his nightmare.

"EVE!" Jack yelled as he flew towards her

"JACK DON'T!" Tooth tried but it was too late; Jack had already grabbed Eve and tackled her to the ground, holding down her staff and she moved around under her trying to get free.

"Eve you have got to calm down!" He told her, but she continued to try to get free.

"Listen, I get where you're coming from; that jerk was in the wrong and shouldn't have done that. But you can't give Pitch what he wants" He spoke again; she began to calm, at least, she didn't try to break free again, and the bat wings began to disappear.

"Eve, look at me" He said as she slowly turned her head, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, it's ok, that was in the past; they were all in the past, I'm here now, and I won't let you down, or let you be alone" He told her smiling; it was true that he couldn't relate to her broken heart, but he could relate to her loneliness, and that wasn't' something he would wish on anyone.

"Jack" Eve said as she smiled a small smile.

"That's my girl" He said as he gently wiped her tears away, before he suddenly yelled out in pain.

"Sorry, I just had to end that touching little moment"

"PITCH!" North yelled as Jack began crawling away from Eve.

"Jack? JACK!" Eve yelled as when she saw the black arrow sticking out his his back. Tooth, North, Bunny, and Sandy all began fighting with Pitch as Eve clung to Jack.

"Jack it's ok, we'll just get this out of you" She started before she was roughly pushed away

"Get away from me!"

"J-Jack?" Eve asked, before she gasped...It was not Jack anymore. His clothes, like Cupid's, had taken a darker shade; but it was his hair and eyes that were completely different, his hair was now jet black, and his eyes a bright yellow.

"Jack...Not you" she begged

"Heh, I wouldn't actually cling to anything I just said sweety, how could I ever love someone like you?" He smirked knowing full well that those words would be the dagger through Eve's heart. She stared at Jack..No, it wasn't Jack, she didn't know who it was, but it wasn't the boy who was just with her moment ago. She wanted to help him, and she hated herself for not knowing how...He had risked his life for her...And this is how she repaid him? Her train of thought was broken when the light began to dim and all began to become dark.

"What's going on?" Bunny asked as they all stopped and looked around.

"Ahh I see Piero, Muertos, and Cupid have done their job well" Pitch 's right! Piero and Muertos were there when Pitch first arrived...But everyone was focused on him, and his story. Why hadn't she noticed it before it was too late?  
"Father sun" Tooth said to no one as they all began to look defeated...Was the battle over? Just like this?

"Jack, let's go" Pitch said as Jack shot up into the air and floated beside Pitch.

"It's been..Fun, but you are all unneeded as of today" Pitch said smiling as he snapped his fingers and holes began opening up under each of the guardians, the last to fall was Eve.

"And goodbye to you as well, my little nightmare" He told her before snapping his fingers once more, sending her falling along with the others...The last thing she saw was the evil smirk that rested upon the new Jack's face...Was this...Really the end?

To be continued...✍

* * *

**Piero belongs to Bane-Shadows on devinatart.**


	5. Give me your love-NON LEMON

** Hush now dear children**  
**It must be this way**  
**to weary of life and deceptions **

Darkness, that was all Eve had seen..For how long? She was unable to come up with that answer; it seemed like only a few minutes, or had it been a few days? Though she was used to darkness, this was not the same; her darkness was alive, full of voices, noises, and even a few dim lights from the jack-o-lanterns...No...This darkness was still, and suffocating. She had no idea where the others were; there had not been any roaring boom of North's voice, or arguing from Bunny, no sound from Sandy's sand, or even any noise from Tooth. She was alone, and perhaps that is what Pitch wanted. She rose to her feet once again, her staff supporting her; she felt around, only to be met by the cold brick walls that surrounded her. She had been thrown into a room..No, she wouldn't even call it that, it was a box more then anything; sighing she sat back down and looked into the nothingness. She could have dealt with the blackness, if the blackness did not help her mind replay her memories; that look, that smile. Was it too late to save Jack? Did her uncle already take him too far? But it was a stronger thought that made her think as it echoed in the silence...Why do you even care? Was it cause the boy was nice to you? So were the others, why are you not as concerned for them? It was true, why was she only truly concerned for Jack? Did she feel guilty? Or was it...Something else? Perhaps it had been there from the first time she saw him, and she just pushed it aside. She couldn't answer those questions right now, or maybe it was her heart was still unsure of just how to answer, all she knew was she had to get out of this underground box...But how? This room was more then just a cage for her, it sealed away her powers, she was nothing more then human at the time.

"Think Eve, think!" She told herself as she closed her eyes tight, hoping for a thought to suddenly burst through.

"Eve?" A faint voice rang out, Eve's eyes shot open as she turned around in the darkness

"Eve, is that you?" It asked again, the voice it was so faint, but she knew that she knew that voice.

"Yes" She replied, hoping for another reaction.

"Finally, you're really hard to get through to, you know that?" The voice laughed, that  
voice! Now she realized who's it was.

"Jack?" she asked hopeful, could it really be him?

"The one and only"

"Where are you?" she asked as she began feeling around again.

"I'm not here...Not physically anyway" He spoke, his tone a more sadden one now.

"What? I don't understand"

"Listen, there isn't much time. I'm still here, well...There, in my body. Pitch just changed most of my spirit; but I'm still in there, you have to help me Eve"

"How can I help you? I can't even get out of the place" Eve told him

"I'll help you, Pitch told me about the rooms. On the wall to your left is the door, it's closed pretty tight, but if you push on the wall hard enough it will open. Once you get past there I need you to come to the room I'm in, It's high up in one of the towers; I looks like it would have belonged to the water chick. I need you to get here as soon as you can Eve, I'm not sure when Pitch will be back"

"Ok, I'm on my way...But what about the others"

"We'll have to worry about them after I'm back to normal...Two is better then one right?" He asked laughing a bit

"Right" he smiled as she approached the left wall

"I'm out of time Eve, hurry, and be careful" and with that, the voice left. Eve knew what she had to do now; and knowing that Jack was, for the most part, ok, left her with a lot more determination. Upon reaching the wall, Eve sat her staff down and backed away a bit; now was one time she really wished she had her powers, but knowing she didn't, she would have to relay on her strength alone. She made a run towards the wall and hit it, but nothing; sighing she stepped back again, a little further, and tried once more...Still nothing.

"Oh come on!" she yelled getting annoyed; she stepped back to the opposite wall and prepared herself, running at full speed she slammed her full body weight against the wall, to have it finally give way and open a bit.

"Finally, geeze" She sighed as she picked up her staff again and pushed the door open further; step one was done, now to get to the water mother's tower. If she remembered correctly that was at the west wing of the palace; as she wandered down the dark hall that had been connected to her room she was more then happy when she found some stairs. Once up them, and through a door; she realized she was in what she could only guess was the "power room", which was the room the mothers stayed in the most to control the elements. It was a large room; in the center sat a large round blue ball that she could only guess was the Earth, with red, blue, yellow, and green pillows around it. Quickly scanning the room she saw no one, to her relief; but quickly located another door. Quietly making her way across the room she opened the door and peered inside, it seemed to be clear while she stepped through. It was only until she was almost down the hall into the next room, that she heard a voice.

"These mothers never ate did they?" It was Piero, and unless he was talking to himself, either cupid or Muertos was there as well.

"Ya know, you are quite the chatterbox" he added laughing...Ok so it must be Muertos, that could only mean that Cupid was with Pitch...Eve was unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh well, I guess that's what makes us a good team" Piero stated as he finally stopped searching for food.

"Hey go tell the kid I'm gonna go search for some food" he told Muertos who finally spoke.

"I am going out as well"

"Ok then go tell him we're leaving"

"..."

"Ok fine! I'll go tell him" Piero sighed as he shot up the stairs on the other side of the room, and before Eve could take another breath, he had returned.

"Ok let's go" He told Muertos, and with that, they left. Eve sighed out of relief; she had been afraid that Muertos would have found her again like he did at her uncles, but for some reason he didn't...It actually confused her a bit; but she had other things to worry about. Checking just to make sure they weren't coming back; Eve bolted for the stairs but slowed as she began to climb, after all, she was unsure of how to approach this new Jack to get the old one back, she knew he was mean, and rough...And she didn't want to get into a fight with him, and hurt her Jack...Wait, She stopped mid step as the thought hit her...Did she just say her Jack? Was that the concern for him? Was it because she...

"I'm waiting" she heard from up the stairs, he knew she was there? How? She slowly kept walking, using her staff to push open the door and keep it at the ready, she didn't want to fight him, but she would if it came to that. She looked around the room; what was once water was now ice, as everything was frozen...But Jack was no where in sight.

"You're very slow, you know that baby" she heard from behind her causing her to jump and spin around to face him. He stood there with what she could only describe as a predator smirk on his lips, before he shut the door and locked it.

"How did you know I was coming?" She asked, still not letting her guard down.

"I heard what he told you, so I knew it was only a matter of time before you came running" he spoke before laughing

"It's amazing how much you love him" He stated as he reinforced her earlier thought...She loved him...That's why she came running.

"Oh, I hit the nail on the head before you did" he said before advancing towards her.

"But what I am wondering, is how he expects you to save him...When you have no idea how" He told her as he grabbed her chin and brought her face close to his.

"You don't even know how to take the darkness away from your own heart" he smiled at the look in her eye, he was right; she had cut herself off to the world, off to any feelings beside hate...Until now...Now it wasn't hate that she felt as she looked into his yellow eyes, it wasn't sadness, guilt, or anything like that; because as she looked into his eyes, she saw the blue that hid behind them, and she could only smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as she giggled

"It's true, my heart is covered in darkness, and it has been that way for a long time...But you changed that, so now, I'll change yours"

"And just how are you going to do th-mmm" Eve knew her actions would take him by surprise, and perhaps that was what she was going for when she closed the distance between their lips. His body had went ridged as she pushed into him more; but it only lasted for a few seconds before she felt him wrap one arm around her waist, and the other pulled her face closer. Her arms draped over his shoulders as she smiled mentally...How long had she gone without this feeling? Or had she ever felt something like this? His lips were smooth and cold; like she knew they would be, and maybe that's what made them feel so good against her heated ones. They soon broke away for air; but the break was short as Jack held her head and brought her lips to his once more, the kiss quickly grew passionate as she felt his tongue glide across her lips. She smirked in the kiss as she closed her lips tighter, earning a growl from the raven haired boy; she let out a little giggle at his reaction, but quickly gasped when she felt him grab her hesitation his tongue began roaming her mouth; Eve decided to let him do as he pleased while she ran her fingers through his hair, but once she felt he had had enough time being dominate she quickly pushed his tongue back in his mouth and began her own exploration. Jack although wanting to keep hold of the dominate role, figured he would let her have her way for a bit, as his hands ran down her sides and rested on her hips. Once again they broke apart for air; but what Eve saw shocked, yet pleased her, his hair was a steel grey, and his eyes were a mint green.

"Jack" She said breathless yet smiling.

"I'm not fully back yet though, I can feel him trying to regain control" he told her as his smile fell.

"How do we get rid of him then?" She asked, having a feeling she knew what the answer was when Jack pulled her close again.

"Give me your love" he replied as he kissed her once more.

* * *

it seemed like an eternity that they felt numb to the world, in total bliss of pleasure. But soon their vision returned as they raced to catch their breath. Jack slowly pulled out and laid down while he wrapped his arms around her, after a few moments of silence he finally spoke.

"That was...Wow" he breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair, Eve couldn't help but giggle.

"You can say that again cutie" she smiled as she snuggled closer, another few minutes pasted before either of them spoke again.

"We still have to rescue the others" Jack said suddenly as Eve's eyes went wide at the realization.

"No one shall know this is why it took so long for the rescue" Eve said laughing as they sat up

"Awww, I don't get to brag?" Jack said, faking sadness, but a smile forming when Eve playfully smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Have you come up with any ideas on how we can stop your uncle?" He asked as he pulled his hoodie on. Thinking for a moment Eve slowly shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing, though I haven't really had time to think about it" she said as she shot a glance over at the boy, who in returned, laughed.

"Sorry I kept your mind busy snowflake" He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed happily kissed back and followed him out of the room; they didn't hear voices which they were thankful for, that meant Muertos and Piero were still gone. But as they made their way back down to the rooms where the others were being held they stopped upon hearing many high pitched noises.

"What is that?" Jack asked as Eve shrugged, before she put her ear to the wall.

"There must be a room back there" She told him as she looked at the blank wall.

"Hang on" He told her as he stepped in front of her and quickly froze it, the outline of a door becoming clear due to the ice. With a little bit of force, the two opened the door and what they saw inside made them gasp.

"The sprites!" Eve said as the bolted into the room and began unlocking the cages that held the little beings.

"I'm glad you guys are ok" she said as they hugged her, but Jack soon silenced them as noise was heard inside the house.

"Piero and Muertos must be back" he said as Eve pressed herself against a wall encase anyone came by; but when she did she felt something in her back pocket...And that was when a plan began to come to her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Piero belongs to Bane-Shadows on Deviantart**


	6. Give me your love-LEMON

** Hush now dear children**  
**It must be this way**  
**to weary of life and deceptions **

Darkness, that was all Eve had seen..For how long? She was unable to come up with that answer; it seemed like only a few minutes, or had it been a few days? Though she was used to darkness, this was not the same; her darkness was alive, full of voices, noises, and even a few dim lights from the jack-o-lanterns...No...This darkness was still, and suffocating. She had no idea where the others were; there had not been any roaring boom of North's voice, or arguing from Bunny, no sound from Sandy's sand, or even any noise from Tooth. She was alone, and perhaps that is what Pitch wanted. She rose to her feet once again, her staff supporting her; she felt around, only to be met by the cold brick walls that surrounded her. She had been thrown into a room..No, she wouldn't even call it that, it was a box more then anything; sighing she sat back down and looked into the nothingness. She could have dealt with the blackness, if the blackness did not help her mind replay her memories; that look, that smile. Was it too late to save Jack? Did her uncle already take him too far? But it was a stronger thought that made her think as it echoed in the silence...Why do you even care? Was it cause the boy was nice to you? So were the others, why are you not as concerned for them? It was true, why was she only truly concerned for Jack? Did she feel guilty? Or was it...Something else? Perhaps it had been there from the first time she saw him, and she just pushed it aside. She couldn't answer those questions right now, or maybe it was her heart was still unsure of just how to answer, all she knew was she had to get out of this underground box...But how? This room was more then just a cage for her, it sealed away her powers, she was nothing more then human at the time.

"Think Eve, think!" She told herself as she closed her eyes tight, hoping for a thought to suddenly burst through.

"Eve?" A faint voice rang out, Eve's eyes shot open as she turned around in the darkness

"Eve, is that you?" It asked again, the voice it was so faint, but she knew that she knew that voice.

"Yes" She replied, hoping for another reaction.

"Finally, you're really hard to get through to, you know that?" The voice laughed, that  
voice! Now she realized who's it was.

"Jack?" she asked hopeful, could it really be him?

"The one and only"

"Where are you?" she asked as she began feeling around again.

"I'm not here...Not physically anyway" He spoke, his tone a more sadden one now.

"What? I don't understand"

"Listen, there isn't much time. I'm still here, well...There, in my body. Pitch just changed most of my spirit; but I'm still in there, you have to help me Eve"

"How can I help you? I can't even get out of the place" Eve told him

"I'll help you, Pitch told me about the rooms. On the wall to your left is the door, it's closed pretty tight, but if you push on the wall hard enough it will open. Once you get past there I need you to come to the room I'm in, It's high up in one of the towers; I looks like it would have belonged to the water chick. I need you to get here as soon as you can Eve, I'm not sure when Pitch will be back"

"Ok, I'm on my way...But what about the others"

"We'll have to worry about them after I'm back to normal...Two is better then one right?" He asked laughing a bit

"Right" he smiled as she approached the left wall

"I'm out of time Eve, hurry, and be careful" and with that, the voice left. Eve knew what she had to do now; and knowing that Jack was, for the most part, ok, left her with a lot more determination. Upon reaching the wall, Eve sat her staff down and backed away a bit; now was one time she really wished she had her powers, but knowing she didn't, she would have to relay on her strength alone. She made a run towards the wall and hit it, but nothing; sighing she stepped back again, a little further, and tried once more...Still nothing.

"Oh come on!" she yelled getting annoyed; she stepped back to the opposite wall and prepared herself, running at full speed she slammed her full body weight against the wall, to have it finally give way and open a bit.

"Finally, geeze" She sighed as she picked up her staff again and pushed the door open further; step one was done, now to get to the water mother's tower. If she remembered correctly that was at the west wing of the palace; as she wandered down the dark hall that had been connected to her room she was more then happy when she found some stairs. Once up them, and through a door; she realized she was in what she could only guess was the "power room", which was the room the mothers stayed in the most to control the elements. It was a large room; in the center sat a large round blue ball that she could only guess was the Earth, with red, blue, yellow, and green pillows around it. Quickly scanning the room she saw no one, to her relief; but quickly located another door. Quietly making her way across the room she opened the door and peered inside, it seemed to be clear while she stepped through. It was only until she was almost down the hall into the next room, that she heard a voice.

"These mothers never ate did they?" It was Piero, and unless he was talking to himself, either cupid or Muertos was there as well.

"Ya know, you are quite the chatterbox" he added laughing...Ok so it must be Muertos, that could only mean that Cupid was with Pitch...Eve was unsure if that was a good or bad thing.

"Oh well, I guess that's what makes us a good team" Piero stated as he finally stopped searching for food.

"Hey go tell the kid I'm gonna go search for some food" he told Muertos who finally spoke.

"I am going out as well"

"Ok then go tell him we're leaving"

"..."

"Ok fine! I'll go tell him" Piero sighed as he shot up the stairs on the other side of the room, and before Eve could take another breath, he had returned.

"Ok let's go" He told Muertos, and with that, they left. Eve sighed out of relief; she had been afraid that Muertos would have found her again like he did at her uncles, but for some reason he didn't...It actually confused her a bit; but she had other things to worry about. Checking just to make sure they weren't coming back; Eve bolted for the stairs but slowed as she began to climb, after all, she was unsure of how to approach this new Jack to get the old one back, she knew he was mean, and rough...And she didn't want to get into a fight with him, and hurt her Jack...Wait, She stopped mid step as the thought hit her...Did she just say her Jack? Was that the concern for him? Was it because she...

"I'm waiting" she heard from up the stairs, he knew she was there? How? She slowly kept walking, using her staff to push open the door and keep it at the ready, she didn't want to fight him, but she would if it came to that. She looked around the room; what was once water was now ice, as everything was frozen...But Jack was no where in sight.

"You're very slow, you know that baby" she heard from behind her causing her to jump and spin around to face him. He stood there with what she could only describe as a predator smirk on his lips, before he shut the door and locked it.

"How did you know I was coming?" She asked, still not letting her guard down.

"I heard what he told you, so I knew it was only a matter of time before you came running" he spoke before laughing

"It's amazing how much you love him" He stated as he reinforced her earlier thought...She loved him...That's why she came running.

"Oh, I hit the nail on the head before you did" he said before advancing towards her.

"But what I am wondering, is how he expects you to save him...When you have no idea how" He told her as he grabbed her chin and brought her face close to his.

"You don't even know how to take the darkness away from your own heart" he smiled at the look in her eye, he was right; she had cut herself off to the world, off to any feelings beside hate...Until now...Now it wasn't hate that she felt as she looked into his yellow eyes, it wasn't sadness, guilt, or anything like that; because as she looked into his eyes, she saw the blue that hid behind them, and she could only smile.

"What are you smiling about?" he asked as she giggled

"It's true, my heart is covered in darkness, and it has been that way for a long time...But you changed that, so now, I'll change yours"

"And just how are you going to do th-mmm" Eve knew her actions would take him by surprise, and perhaps that was what she was going for when she closed the distance between their lips. His body had went ridged as she pushed into him more; but it only lasted for a few seconds before she felt him wrap one arm around her waist, and the other pulled her face closer. Her arms draped over his shoulders as she smiled mentally...How long had she gone without this feeling? Or had she ever felt something like this? His lips were smooth and cold; like she knew they would be, and maybe that's what made them feel so good against her heated ones. They soon broke away for air; but the break was short as Jack held her head and brought her lips to his once more, the kiss quickly grew passionate as she felt his tongue glide across her lips. She smirked in the kiss as she closed her lips tighter, earning a growl from the raven haired boy; she let out a little giggle at his reaction, but quickly gasped when she felt him grab her hesitation his tongue began roaming her mouth; Eve decided to let him do as he pleased while she ran her fingers through his hair, but once she felt he had had enough time being dominate she quickly pushed his tongue back in his mouth and began her own exploration. Jack although wanting to keep hold of the dominate role, figured he would let her have her way for a bit, as his hands ran down her sides and rested on her hips. Once again they broke apart for air; but what Eve saw shocked, yet pleased her, his hair was a steel grey, and his eyes were a mint green.

"Jack" She said breathless yet smiling.

"I'm not fully back yet though, I can feel him trying to regain control" he told her as his smile fell.

"How do we get rid of him then?" She asked, having a feeling she knew what the answer was when Jack pulled her close again.

"Give me your love" he replied as he kissed her once more.  
She knew just what he meant, and she didn't even have to think about her answer as she began to push him back towards the bed. She had never done this before; and perhaps it would make it even more special, knowing that he was her first, and knowing she couldn't think of any other person she would wasn't long till they both fell on top of the bed; their lips separating as they rolled over and Jack began to kiss down her neck, leaving goose bumps and love nips as he went. His mouth formed a smile while he listened to Eve's pants and light moans; lifting his head up, he glared at the annoying choker that blocked a good part of her skin. She couldn't help but giggle at his expression before she sat up and quickly undid the choker; which was quickly thrown across the room, Jack began attacking her neck once more, searching for that spot he had heard about, the spot that would make her go weak.

"Jack" Eve gasped once he found it, causing another smile to form on his lips as he began to suck harder and bite gently. While he did that; his hands made their way to her breasts, and as he began massaging them, her pants began to come quicker. Once he was satisfied with the rather large hickey that now covered her neck, he worked on removing her shirt; which wasn't hard seeing how Eve was rather willing. But when he tried to remove her bra, she stopped him.

"Now now Jack, it's not fair that only I am half naked" She said while she waved her finger back and forth before reaching for the bottom of his hoodie.A smirk was his reply before he grabbed the bottom and pulled the hoodie over his head; Eve was slightly surprised at just how toned he was, not overly muscled but certainly not skinny. She couldn't help herself as she ran her fingertips along his chest and down to his stomach; causing a chill to run through both of them, him from her touch, and her from how cool his body was. Quickly Jack dove down and captured her lips once more; while his hands ran up her sides and around the back of her.

"Some ones in a hurry" Eve laughed but gasped when she felt how quickly her bra came undone.

"you know you like it snowflake" he smiled before kissing down her neck; to her collarbone where he stopped too suck, causing her to gasp again. Then down ever so slowly to her breasts. She couldn't help but tangle her fingers in his hair as he lightly sucked and licked on the flesh, and the rosy peak that seemed to hardened instantly due to the coldness of his lips.

"Jack" She moaned, a jolt shooting through him at how his name sounded when she said it like that; and the only thing he could think of was how he wanted to hear it more. He soon switched and began giving the other mound the same treatment; but her moans and fingers grabbing his hair and pulling him closer began to give him a bit of a...Problem. As he leaned back and started unbuttoning her shorts he suddenly heard her giggle.

"What?" he asked as he looked into her orange eyes.

"I now see why your in such a hurry sweety" she smirked as she brushed her leg against the rather large bulge, a sharp intake of air and a low moan escaped his lips. She leaned up and gently kissed him, before rolling them over; a shocked and confused look crossed Jack's face, but Eve's only held a seductive smile.

"Why don't you just relax, and I'll take care of it" she told him as she leaned down and kissed him once more before she began kissing down his jaw to his neck, where she searched for his own weak spot, smirking when she found it.

"Eve" he groaned as she sucked and nibbled the flesh, leaving a mark of her own. She then worked her way down his body,making sure to nibble on his nipples which made him moan as well. She stopped when she reached his pant line and smiled at his expression; panting, and with a dark grey blush spread across his face. He watched her as she slowly unbuttoned them, and pulled them down along with his underwear; and gasped slightly at the size, she wasn't quite sure how much of him she was going to be able to take. Quickly discarding her fishnet gloves; she watched his expression as she lightly wrapped her hand around him and began to pump, a smirk spread across her lips when almost immediately his head fell back, as a moan ripped from his could feel her hand pumping him, and he couldn't help how his body reacted; but it seemed that even the pleasure she was giving him now was not enough.

"Eve mmmm I n-need more" he panted as she nodded, knowing what to do. She leaned down and put as much of him in her mouth as she could, happy that she didn't have a gag reflex. As soon as her hot mouth wrapped around him, he couldn't help but moan; but she began to suck hard, he could feel himself loosing it.

"Eve! Ahhhh don't stop! T-This feels...Mmmmm" He moaned as he reached down and grabbed a fist full of her hair; he had heard about this stuff, but this was beyond what he thought it would be. Her simple sucks had him reaching his peak fast; but as she began sucking harder, and bob faster, he could feel himself coming close.

"E-Eve, I-I think I'm gonna!"He moaned out as he bucked his hips; his seed to shoot down her throat, She pulled him out of her and sucked on the head, making she she got everything. It didn't really surprise her when it was as cold as she figured it would be, but it did have a slightly sweet flavor that made it not unpleasant.

"Eve" he panted as she looked up, smiling when she saw white hair and blue eyes again.

"Jack, you're back" she said as she hugged the boy, who quickly hugged her back.

"Ya, I'm back...But we're not done yet snowflake" he spoke, before he quickly rolled them over and began to pull her shorts,fishnets, and panties off. His mouth working over already marked flesh as his fingertips lightly brushed down her sides and legs, leaving goose bumps in their wake. But she couldn't help the gasp and buck of her hips when he bushed against her wet heat.

"Mmmm you're so wet already" he smiled as he quickly kissed her again before pushing a finger inside, causing her to moan and buck against his hand.

"J-Jack" She moaned as she grabbed his shoulders, he couldn't help but laugh lightly and smirk at how flustered she looked. He quickly thrusted another finger in, followed soon by another as she began bucking into his hand with every thrust. But he knew this wasn't how he wanted her to finish; no he wanted her to finish the way he did, so he could only smile and kiss her lips that had formed a pout when he removed his fingers. He kissed down her body, stopped when he got to her heat; he grabbed her legs and spread them wide before softly blowing on her wet core, causing the girl to gasp and moan. Smirking, he leaned down and flicked his tongue in between her folds; suddenly feeling fingers tangled in his hair once more. He began to lick more quickly; before darting in tongue inside of her, which he learned, got the best reaction. He watched as he girl beneath him squirmed more as he picked up speed; and it wasn't long before her moaned started she get more frequent.

"Jack! Jack! I-I think I'm gonna! Ahhhhh!" She moaned as her mind went blank. Jack smiled as he quickly licked up her juices before letting her legs go.

"You taste really good you know that snowflake" He told her as he kissed her lips before making his way to her neck again.

"Mmm so do you cutie" she smiled as well.

"We don't have to do any more...If you don't want to" Jack said as he looked into her eyes, she could see that he was telling the truth; he wouldn't go any further if she didn't want to, but she also saw a pleading, and she knew it was only reflected in her eyes. She slowly shook her head before she kissed him again.

"No, I want to"

"Are you sure?" he asked as she nodded before smiling and whispering

"I love you" A smiled stretched across his face as he quickly dipped down and kissed her.

"I love you too" he told her as he cupped her cheek. His smile slowly faded as a serious look took it's place.

"It's going to hurt"

"I know"

"I'll be as gentle as I can...Let me know if you need me to stop"

"Ok" she smiled as she pulled him down for yet another kiss which he happily gave into; before she felt him thrust into her suddenly, her whimpers were quieted by the kiss, but it was broken when Jack pulled away and wiped away her tears.

"Shhh it's ok, the pain will pass, I promise" he told her, as least he could only hope that it did; he wanted her to feel as good as he felt right now. After a few minutes Eve's grip finally loosed on his shoulders, as she opened her eyes, and gave him a nod. He slowly pulled out, stopping when she flinched; but kept going after she told him she was ok. When he was almost fully out, he thrust back in; causing a moan to escape both of them. Knowing she was ok now, he began thrusting more; still keeping a slow pace.

"Jack" She moaned as she thrusted upwards to meet him, a simple moan was his reply.

"Faster, please" she begged as he happily obliged; his hands reaching down and grabbing her hips as he began to move faster; their heads falling back as they moaned again.

"Ahhh Eve mmm"

"J-Jack, Harder!" She begged as he smiled and gripped her tighter, his hips snapping harder into her. Eve could only moan at the pure pleasure, but one thrust had her screaming.

"THERE!" she begged as Jack looked down, a wide smirk stretching across his lips as he snapped his hips at the same angle, causing another scream to rip from her throat...Oh now she was his. he held onto her tighter as he continued to thrust into that spot, loving every moan that came from her.

"You're so...Tight" he moaned as he sped up, the same feeling as before returning to the pit of his stomach.

"Oh my God Jack! Don't stop! Please"!" Eve begged as she wrapped her legs around his waist and thrusted upwards. Her mind was beginning to get that blissful feeling again as Jack kept pounding into her. While he continued to ram into her; his vision began to blur, and he knew it wouldn't be able to last much longer, but he had a request.

"E-Eve mmmm" he panted

"S-Say my n-name" he finished as he continued to thrust into her.

"J-Jack" Eve whispered

"I-I know you can b-be louder then t-that snowflake" Jack smirked as he began to slow

"Jack" Eve said a little louder as she thrusted upwards, not wanting to lose the speed.

"You're getting there" he teased

"Jack!" he moaned when he began thrusting faster again

"Almost"

"Jack!" She moaned louder as he picked up even more speed; her body was almost to the edge and she knew she wouldn't be able to last long, what she didn't know, was that he was just as close.

"Scream it" He begged as he thrusted into her spot with as much speed and power as he could manage, successfully pushing her over the edge.

"JACK!" She screamed, her vision going white as her walls tightened around him, pushing him over as well.

"EVE!" he yelled as his head rolled back and pleasure washed over him. it seemed like an eternity that they felt numb to the world, in total bliss of pleasure. But soon their vision returned as they raced to catch their breath. Jack slowly pulled out and laid down while he wrapped his arms around her, after a few moments of silence he finally spoke.

"That was...Wow" he breathed as he ran his fingers through his hair, Eve couldn't help but giggle.

"You can say that again cutie" she smiled as she snuggled closer, another few minutes pasted before either of them spoke again.

"We still have to rescue the others" Jack said suddenly as Eve's eyes went wide at the realization.

"No one shall know this is why it took so long for the rescue" Eve said laughing as they sat up

"Awww, I don't get to brag?" Jack said, faking sadness, but a smile forming when Eve playfully smacked his arm and rolled her eyes.

"Have you come up with any ideas on how we can stop your uncle?" He asked as he pulled his hoodie on. Thinking for a moment Eve slowly shook her head and sighed.

"Nothing, though I haven't really had time to think about it" she said as she shot a glance over at the boy, who in returned, laughed.

"Sorry I kept your mind busy snowflake" He said as he wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed happily kissed back and followed him out of the room; they didn't hear voices which they were thankful for, that meant Muertos and Piero were still gone. But as they made their way back down to the rooms where the others were being held they stopped upon hearing many high pitched noises.

"What is that?" Jack asked as Eve shrugged, before she put her ear to the wall.

"There must be a room back there" She told him as she looked at the blank wall.

"Hang on" He told her as he stepped in front of her and quickly froze it, the outline of a door becoming clear due to the ice. With a little bit of force, the two opened the door and what they saw inside made them gasp.

"The sprites!" Eve said as the bolted into the room and began unlocking the cages that held the little beings.

"I'm glad you guys are ok" she said as they hugged her, but Jack soon silenced them as noise was heard inside the house.

"Piero and Muertos must be back" he said as Eve pressed herself against a wall encase anyone came by; but when she did she felt something in her back pocket...And that was when a plan began to come to her.

To be continued...

* * *

**Piero belongs to Bane-Shadows on Deviantart**


	7. Love really can conquer all

** Rest now my children**  
** for soon we'll away**  
** into the calm and the quiet **

Pulling out the bottles she had picked up at Cupid's place, she began smiling before she looked at the sprites.

"Ok listen up guys, I got a plan" She whispered, they all turned to look at her as she held up two of the bottles.

"Here's what I need you to do" She smiled as she began telling her plan.

* * *

Piero and Muertos returned to the palace, food in hand.

"I wonder when the others will return" Muertos said mainly to himself

"Beats me, it's better without Pitch bossing us around though" Piero replied before taking another bite of food. Muertos kept quiet, to him, something did not feel right.

"You alright?" Piero asked as Muertos continued to look around, soon spotting what the feeling was due to.

"The sprites" He spoke, catching Piero's attention, they both looked at the direction of the front door to see a bunch of little sprites standing there, very angry.

"Hey, how did you little pipsqueaks get out?" Piero asked the sprites, before they began advancing towards the two. Piero and Muertos only began to back away when the fire sprites started throwing fireballs.

"Hey! you're starting to tick me off" Piero said as he knocked a few sprites away with his staff before tripping backwards due to Earth sprites behind them creating vines near his feet. Before he could get back up; a water sprite smashed one of the bottles Eve had given them near his head, causing the potion to perfume around him. Muertos quickly jumped back to escape whatever the potion was; but just as he thought he was out of range, he heard glass brake behind him, and looked back to see another potion. As the mixtures began to work around the two, they began to feel very strange...Almost...Happy. Muertos had never felt this happy before, at least not for a long time; it reminded him of his old days, back when he was happy to do what he was meant to do. And Piero began to laugh, like he had never laughed before; it was the good laugh, the kind that you're not quite sure why your laughing, but you can't stop.

* * *

Knowing that Piero would be distracted by the sprites, Eve and Jack made their way back down towards the rooms the others were being kept time; with powers, they doors were easily moved, and the others were set free.

"It's about time mate, what took you two so bloody long?" Bunny asked as he rubbed his wrists.

"Uh, well...I had to change Jack back, and that took time" Eve said, blushing slightly as she turned and began walking, once out of the room Eve turned back to everyone.

"Ok, we can't go back out that way because , although they are all potion'd up, we don't know when Piero and Muertos will change back" she told them

"Heh I guess this is where I come in huh?" Bunny asked as Eve nodded.

"If you would be so kind sir" She smiled, Bunny sighed but soon smirked before tapping  
his foot on the ground, causing them all to fall through the tunnels. When they felt that they were far enough away from the palace, Bunny created an opening to the outside.

"Remind me to prepare myself next time" Eve said as Jack helped her out of the hole.

"Now we stop Pitch" North said sternly

"But how?"Tooth asked

"I'll deal with him" Eve replied

"Oh?" They head a familiar voice say as they all spun around to see Pitch and Cupid

"You're going to deal with me?" He asked as Eve stepped forward.

"Yes, I tried talking to you before, but I'm tired of trying to get through to you" Eve told him as she stepped in front of the others. Pitches eyes traveled from Eve to Jack before he tisked.

"Jack, I didn't know you were so easily influenced. I suppose if I actually want them to stay dark, I'll have to change them all...And get rid of you" He said looking at Eve.

"Cupid" he said as Cupid readied his bow aimed at Eve; but just as he was about to fire, Tooth shot up towards him, causing him to fire off aim and almost hit North. Who luckily, jumped out of the way just in time.

"North!" Eve yelled as she ran over to her friend to see if he was ok, before she turned back to the others.

"Worry about Cupid" and with that she ran towards her uncle, catching him off guard and slamming him to the ground; but he quickly threw her off of him causing her staff to skid away from her.

"You little brat!" He sneered as he got up, his scythe at the ready; Eve began to crawl backwards, but suddenly felt her hand hit something. As she looked down she noticed it was North's snow globe, it must have rolled out of his coat when he fell, thinking quickly...She threw it at him, hitting him in the head and knocking him backwards into the portal it created.

"EVE!" Jack yelled as Eve grabbed her staff and began running towards the portal.

"YOU TAKE CARE OF THE HENCHMEN, I'LL TAKE CARE OF PITCH!" Eve said smiling as she restated what Jack had told her he would do, before she jumped through the portal. Once she hit the ground; rather hard, she began to look around, and gasped at what she saw...It was the house...She had died in.

"H-How?" She asked as she looked at the house.

"Fear my dear" Pitch said behind her as she whirled around to face her uncle.

"You created this" she stated more then asked, already knowing he did, because she knew she didn't.

"I thought it would be the perfect place for your...second demise." he smiled before she swung at him, he sunk into the shadows on the ground just before her staff hit.

"Tell me dear, how can you hit, what you cannot see?" his voice rang out, before the door on the house opened. Eve knew he was inside the house, but did she want to go in there? Again? Taking a deep breath she knew what she had to do; Jack and the others were fighting Cupid, and most likely Piero and Muertos as well, she needed to keep her end of the deal. She made her way up to and inside the dark house; tapping her staff on the ground the pumpkin on it glowed a bright orange as it lit her path. While she walked the halls of the house looking for her uncle, her past came flooding back; the fear of the unknown, of what was lurking in the shadows. Of that laughter that rang throughout the pitch black house...Wait...That laughter, it was the same as when she was human...

"It was you" she spoke as she stopped walking, the reality hitting her like a ton of bricks.

"You killed me" she added as the laughter died down.

"Fear killed you little Eve" he spoke

"And you are fear!" she snapped back

"You're right, I killed you Eve"

"Why?" she asked

"Why not? You can't tell me you liked your human life"

"But it wasn't your choice!"

"You were hated by everyone, unloved...Though, that is still the case, isn't it? So I should just put you out of your misery once and for all"

"You're wrong"

"I am?"

"I am loved" Eve stated as she slammed her staff on ground; the lights suddenly coming on, as he uncle became exposed.

"And I will not be the one to be put out of their misery!" She told him before she shot towards him, her staff at the ready, as was his scythe. When they collided a massive amount of dark energy shot through the air; causing the house shake and a few pieces of the ceiling to fall.

"You will never defeat me Eve! You are just a child that is up past her bedtime!"He yelled as he slammed his blade down; luckily she blocked it just in time as it came inches from her face. Mustering up her strength she flung her uncle off of her and through a nearby wall; making the house shake even more, she wished that that alone could have just been the end, but she knew it was far from it. Pitch came flying at her again and caught her in the torso, ripping through the lower part of her shirt, and stomach. Clutching the wound she jumped backwards to gain some space before lunging at him again; she swung her staff but missed, her staff slamming into the ground, but she used the momentum she had acquired to kick him with a roundhouse and shoot him through the door. Taking a deep breath she made her way out of the shaking house, still slightly holding her stomach to stop some of the bleeding. She watched as her uncle stood once more, madder then ever, and readied his scythe yet again...But as she readied her staff; she suddenly saw a dark figure shoot towards her uncle, and they next thing she knew, her uncle was slammed into a tree causing it to snap in half.

"What the?" she asked, before feeling a wet tongue glide across her cheek. Quickly looking over to her side, she couldn't help but smile and hug the creature.

"Fang!"

"He was causing a riot back home, he knew you were in trouble" Came a familiar voice as Eve spun around to see Hilda.

"Hilda!" Eve smiled as she hugged the elderly witch.

"Looks like we came just in time too" she added as they all looked at Pitch who was coming to, once more.

"This ends now Eve!" he told her as she nodded; as she stepped forward, Hilda and Fang by her side.

"Give him all we got?" Hilda asked, as Eve thought for a moment. Force alone hadn't seem to effect Pitch at all, how was she going to defeat him? While they all ran towards each other Hilda quickly shot a lightening bolt towards Pitch, which he easily dodged. Fang jumped on him, and got a few scratches in before he was thrown into a tree. Eve's staff and Pitch's scythe clashed once more before the amount of dark energy caused them both to shoot backwards. How was she going to defeat him? She had to! If she didn't, the others, her loved ones, would all pay...

"That's it" she said as she watched Fang bite down on Pitch's shoulder, while Hilda knocked him down with a lightening bolt.

"But how"

"Face your fear" she head in her head...Manny? She looked up at the moon who seem to nod at her. Nodding back she quickly bolted towards the house again; she knew what she had to do, what she had to find, but she was unsure of how long she had to do it. She made her way through the many halls and stairs, her human life flashing back to her; she knew these were the paths she took that night, to that spot...The spot she died. She rounded one last corner and finally found what she was searching for; there in the spot where she died, was one of Cupid's arrows. Quickly kneeling, she picked it up; it's color still black as night, she could only hope it worked.

"There you are, you little nightmare" She heard behind her, as she look back at her uncle.

"Here I am" she stated

"How fitting the place where you died" he spoke as he looked around before adding

"Are you ready to die once and for all? I know just how to kill you" as he pulled a black arrow from thin air.

"Yes, I'm ready for this all to end" she said as she hung her head, the arrow still clutched tightly in her hands.

"Good girl, any last words?" he asked as she nodded

"Yes, just three" she told him; before she stood, turned, and did something he was not expecting...Hugged him.

"I love you" and with that she plunged the arrow into his back; while he quickly stepped backwards Eve could only watch and hope that it had worked. Love was what saved Jack, could it save her uncle as well? As he turned to try to look at the arrow; Eve could see the black of it begin to fade, as it returned to it's pastel pink and red.

"No, No! What have you done!?" Pitch yelled as he sunk to his knees

"I showed you love, something you haven't seen in a long time uncle" she told him as he began to shake

"No! The darkness! I need the darkness! The fear!" he yelled as he began to run back towards the entrance of the house. Eve slowly followed, knowing he would never make it. As they finally reached the lower level; they could see that the skies were blue once more, and that was when Pitch realized that he had already been defeated.

"You'll pay for this Eve!" He yelled as retreated back towards a hole that had developed in the ground. As Pitch disappeared the house began to quiver and quake even more, and Eve knew she needed to get out. Running towards the door, she looked back only once before making her way back to Fang and Hilda.

"What happened?" Hilda asked as Fang held Eve close; they all looked up in time to see the house collapse and fall into the hole Pitch had created.

"It's over" Eve simply said while looking where the house once was.

"For now" she said once more before everything went quiet

"Shall we go back to the hallows?" Hilda asked, Eve simply shook her head.

"I need to go back to the others first" she told her before she began looking for North's snow globe, it wasn't long before a furry paw came into her vision with the snow globe resting in it.

"Good boy" Eve smiled as she kissed Fang's cheek before she asked for W.A.F.E and threw the snow globe.

* * *

Jack had watched Eve jump through the portal to fight Pitch, and he could only hope that she would be alright; but as Eve disappeared...Something strange happened...Cupid stopped attacking them.

"Good that's finally done" he spoke, his color quickly returning back to normal.

"What?" They all asked as the stared dumb founded.

"Oh come on, I don't play evil that well do I?" he asked as they all nodded

"Really? Oh, perhaps I should become an actor"

"Wait, you mean to tell me you haven't been on Pitch's side this entire time?" Bunny asked as Cupid shook his head.

"No at first I was under his control, but something broke the connection" He told them

"What was it?" Tooth asked as Cupid smiled

"A heart that is very dear to me, finally got mended" he said looking at Jack

"And I have you to thank, thank you for loving Eve" he said as he swooped down and hugged him.

"Uh...You're welcome" Jack replied before Cupid let him go.

"Wait, why did you say good that's finally done?" Tooth asked

"Eve is the only one who can fight Pitch, or at least needs to. There is something Eve needs to learn, and fighting her uncle is the only way she will learn it" he told them

"Hey! What the hell is this?!" They heard a voice say as they looked to see Piero and Muertos standing in the doorway of the palace.  
"Ugh, I'll deal with those two" Cupid said as he quickly flew over to the two.

"Jack, is that true about you and Eve?" Tooth asked as Jack blushed lightly.

"Congratulations!" North boomed as Bunny added

"Good luck mate, you're gonna need it" It seemed like a long time they waited for Eve to return; and sadly, without North's snow globe,they couldn't go find her. So it was needless to say that they were happy when they saw a portal open again.

* * *

Eve was more then happy when she saw the faces of her friends as they all hugged her.  
"What happened?" North asked

"Where's Pitch?" Tooth added as Eve smiled

"He won't be back for awhile" said; glad that nobody pressed the matter, she knew she would have to tell them eventually though. Jack caught sight of her stomach though, and looked her in the eyes for answers.

"Every battle has it's blood right? I'm fine don't worry, Hilda here can patch me up in no time when we get back to the Hallows" Eve told him, before she introduced the group to Hilda and Fang, who hit it off quick; although Fang did not seem to like how close Jack was to Eve, due to the fact Fang kept pulling Eve towards him. It wasn't long though, before Hilda reminded Eve that they must return to the Hallows in order to prepare for Halloween, sad, Eve knew she had to go though.

"You're leaving?" Jack asked as Eve nodded, but smiled and hugged him when she saw the sad expression that crossed his face.

"Hey I'll be back in a couple of months cutie, and you can always visit me" she said winking before she kissed him; causing everyone to smile, except Hilda, who had to calm Fang down.

"Wait you can't go yet" North said, as everyone looked at him.

"I can't?" Eve asked as she pulled away from Jack and turned to North, who now had a huge book in his hands. Eve knew what it was, and what this meant; she quickly thought it over, and realized...There wasn't much to think about.

"Are you ready now, Eve? To make it official?" North asks as Eve looked back at the others who happily smile and nodded, before she turned back to North and nodded as well.

"Then is time you take oath. Will you, Eve Hallows, vow to watch over the children of the world? To guard them with your life, their hopes, their wishes and their dreams, for they are all that we have, all that we are, and all that we will ever be"

"I will" She answered smiling while North closed the book.

"Then congratulations,Eve Hallows, for you are now, and forevermore, a Guardian!" He boomed as everyone began to cheer, including Hilda and Fang, who let out a howl. Eve hugged them all, and knew then, that this was where she was meant to be.  
After saying goodbye to everyone Eve made a portal, and her, Hilda, and Fang were off to the Hallows.

* * *

**2 months later**

Eve sat high atop a tree smiling at the children that ran about chatting about what kind of candy the had gotten, and who gave out the most. They wandered around scaring people, or at least trying to, and just having a good time; this was what Eve had missed, actually enjoying seeing people enjoying her holiday. She remembered a song she used to sing all the time, back when she first came to be.

"Come little children, I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment"she began to sing before feeling the branch shake; opening her eyes and looking over, she saw Jack sitting there.

"Oh please, don't let me stop you, you have a really beautiful voice" She blushed at his complement and laughed lightly

"Thanks" She smiled before she looked back at the children.

"So do you still hate people...And children?" He asked as she took a deep breath.

"I'm not really sure if I ever did" she told him as she watched the families.

"I think I was just jealous of what they have" she said, her smiling falling as she saw a mother pick up her daughter and hug her.

"Caring is my center after all, I was created to protect people"

"You protected us, all of us, if it wasn't for you, all of this might have not even happened" Jack told her as he grabbed her chin lightly and turned her head to look at him.

"Eve, I know your dream was to get married and have a family...And us immortals...can't have children..." he spoke hesitantly, looking for the right words.

"But I promise I'll always be there for you Eve" he told her, a smile soon making it's way to her face once more; she scooted closer to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Jack, you don't know how much that means to me" she said smiling; which he returned before he wrapped his arm around her waist, and she laid her head on his shoulder. They both sat and watched the families walk around, screaming, and laughing, and just having fun.

"And who knows" Jack spoke again, as Eve "hmm'd" and looked up at him.

"We could still get married someday" He added, and he couldn't help but smile at the smile that stretched across her face before she leaned up and kissed him.

"I would like that, a lot" she told him as she snuggled closer.

"Eve Frost" he said to no one, Eve laughed lightly before adding.

"It's got a nice ring to it"

Eve leaned a lot along this journey; she learned that there is never really anything to fear, you're the master of your own path, and can change it whenever you want. She learned that sometimes love waits until we are ready for it. She learned that holding grudges only hurts you...And She learned that the old saying is true...Love really does conquer all."

** Come Little Children**  
** The time's come to play,**  
** Here in my garden of shadows **

** (Ending credits)**

Piero returned to his pranks stating that he was glad to be rid of Pitch.

Muertos returned to his work, stating that he had remembered the happiness that his job brought him, and will never go back to being dark again.

Upon Pitch's defeat, the mother awoke from their slumber and went back to their stations; their sprites happily by their side.

* * *

**Author's note.**

I would like to thank all those that have read this story; and gave me positive feed back, if it wasn't for you guys, I probably would never have finished this lol.

I would also like to thank Bane-Shadows for letting me use her character Piero in this story, he was a very fun character to write about, and I couldn't have gotten a better villain for my story.


End file.
